Extraterrestrial
by Blacktinkerbells
Summary: [ Sequel prev Up! ] Baekhyun cukup patuh pada hatinya yang berbisik 'jangan membuka mata saat suara itu datang' namun tubuhnya dengan senang hati menghianatinya. Karena suara itu artinya, seseorang telah datang. [ CHANBAEK! YAOI! ]
1. Chapter 1

ChanBaek Storyline by Song Jiseok

\- Extraterrestrial -

**Cast ::** Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

**Genre ::** Romance, Fantasy? (Im not and never really sure! -_-v )

**Rate ::** M for mature content :')

**Disc ::** ASLI BIKINAN JARI-JARI INDAH SAYA YANG GATEL PENGEN NGETIK INI!

It's Yaoi Fanfiction! with typo(s)

Dun like, hush hush! Just close tab nd dun read anything babieh! ;)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at. Malam ke tiga-belas di bulan Maret. Angin darat yang memaksa masuk ke sebuah celah kecil dari jendela yang terbuka tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Matanya tak mau terpejam, tubuhnya tak mau diam. Semakin besar usahanya untuk melupakan, semakin jelas juga potongan-potongan film '13th of Friday' yang baru saja mengakhiri perputaran tayangnya dua jam yang lalu. Gelap gulita karena terjadi pemadaman listrik, kantung kemih dan ginjal yang sakit karena menahan pipis, dan pipi yang membengkak di bagian kanan membuatnya ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan jika Ia menangis di malam hari, Baekhyun memilih untuk meneteskan air matanya saja, tanpa isakan.

Sinar bulan purnama sempurna dengan angkuhnya menyombongkan sinar kebanggaan, menghamparkan cahaya pada separuh bagian bumi, menolong celah-celah yang membutuhkan penerangan alami. Namun ini sudah terlalu malam, Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk memuja keindahan hiasan angkasa yang sama sekali tidak membantunya saat beberapa ketukan terdengar.

"Aku hanya berhalusinasi." Baekhyun meyakinkan diri dalam batinnya. Keringat dingin kini malah membuatnya sakit perut dan Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi penderitaan apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini.

Beberapa ketukan kembali terdengar. Ketukan yang sedikit nyaring seperti seseorang sedang melakukannya di atas permukaan kaca, lembaran seng dan asbes. Terdengar sangat nyata padahal Baekhyun sangat yakin dirinya sudah terbebas dari gangguan skizofrenia sialan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Setidaknya Ia masih dalam terapi penyembuhan.

Tiga menit terlewati. Akhirnya hening. Dan saatnya untuk terlelap.

Namun seperti sebuah jeda kehidupan ketika tubuhnya mati rasa dengan peluh yang terus berlomba keluar dari pori-pori kecil. Seperti puluhan kerikil tersangkut dalam paru-paru dan membuatnya sulit untuk membiarkan oksigen dan karbondioksida saling bertukar. Seperti seseorang tengah mencekiknya saat pita suaranya enggan bekerja untuknya. Semakin Ia mencoba untuk bersuara maka semakin sesak sistem pernafasannya dan semakin sakit pula sekujur tubuhnya. Telinganya menangkap suara bising mirip dengan suara aneh di film silent hill saat kegelapan akan datang. Baekhyun cukup patuh pada hatinya yang berbisik 'jangan membuka mata saat suara itu datang' namun tubuhnya dengan senang hati menghianatinya. Karena suara itu artinya, seseorang telah datang.

Kelopak matanya sudah terbuka, pupilnya mengecil, irisnya berhadapan langsung dengan obsidian indah yang menerkamnya, sedang merekam dirinya. Sosok tubuh tegap dengan model rambut aneh itu lagi. Baekhyun melemaskan tubuhnya yang menegang, membebaskannya dari _sleep-paralyzed _yang biasanya bisa membuatnya mengalami _psychotic depression _sementara yang mati-matian di hindarinya. Lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Baekhyun merasa lelah sendiri. Sudah terhitung yang ke lima kalinya sejak bulan Februari Ia mengalami kelumpuhan saat tertidur dan yang datang tetaplah sosok yang sama. Jantungnya lemah, Baekhyun hampir mati saat pertama kali mengalaminya. Sosok itu tidak pernah menghantuinya secara terang-terangan, tidak pernah mencoba membunuhnya, tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dia tidak pernah menganggu. Hanya membuatnya lumpuh dan mempertahankan nyawa pada Jum'at malam.

Namun sepertinya, kasus kali ini memang berbeda. Setelah alur pernafasannya tak tersumbat lagi, indra penglihatannya kembali terbuka. Membiaskan sedikit cahaya dari bulan purnama meskipun kamarnya tetap gelap. Yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya hanyalah, sosok itu masih ada. Masih dengan obsidian berkilap yang menatapnya dari sudut gelap di depan ranjangnya.

"Hai?"

Dia bersuara.

"Jangan takut. Aku menyakitimu tidak akan."

Suaranya berat, meyakinkan saat menangkap tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku.. hanya tersesat. Dan aku pulang tidak tahu."

Aksennya aneh dan dia tidak memiliki ketepatan kalimat saat mengucapkan kalimat negatif. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya saat akhirnya sesuatu yang sedari tadi di tahannya meledak di bawah sana. Ia ingin menangis, tapi takut jika si rambut aneh itu akan membunuhnya. Jadi biarkan saja Ia tertidur, walau tidak nyaman dengan rembesan urin dan baunya. Dan biarkan sosok itu membunuhnya saat Ia sedang tertidur, atau yang lebih bagus sosok itu pergi walau Ia sendiri yakin sosok berambut aneh itu akan kembali di Jum'at yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Yang di tanya menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak gatal memang, tapi saat di garuk gatalnya datang sendiri. Rambutnya jadi semakin aneh saat Ia menggaruk terlalu kuat.

"Hey hey! Berhenti menggaruk kepala bodohmu!" Dan dia berhenti. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu tidak." Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi, lalu berhenti saat Baekhyun melotot memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Baekhyun berdecak. Selintas berpikir bahwa makhluk ini adalah anak idiot yang tumbuh dengan baik dan kebenarannya Ia memang tersesat.

"Yang benar itu, 'aku tidak tahu'. Aku serius bertanya dan jangan main-main!"

"Aku serius!"

"Ka—" Baekhyun menggantungkan katanya. Gigi geraham di bagian kanannya berdenyut, gusinya yang memang membengkak membuat pipi kanannya juga ikut-ikutan bengkak. Seharusnya Ia tidak usah banyak bicara. Namun eksistensi si makhluk tinggi berambut aneh nan idiot yang Ia temukan sedang mendekap dan menatapnya di pagi hari, juga absensinya celana tidur yang Ia kenakan semalam membuat mereka—dengan keterpaksaan Baekhyun—harus berbicara siang ini.

Si makhluk aneh itu kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Menegurnya pun percuma, sepertinya menggaruk kepala adalah kebiasaan. Biarkan saja si idiot itu bersikap semaunya (terkecuali untuk dekapan dan pelepasan celana) toh dia tidak akan mengerti apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, mau ku beri nama?" si rambut aneh mengangguk. "Namaku Baekhyun, margaku Byun. Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang bagus bukan? Ibuku bilang aku dilahirkan karena berkah Tuhan dan memberi kebahagiaan, aku dilahirkan untuk bahagia dan bisa memilih jalan yang tepat untuk kehidupan. Agar aku bisa berhasil dengan otakku yang cerdas, bukan karena sebuah keberuntungan."

Si rambut aneh itu mengangguk lagi. Baekhyun tidak yakin makhluk itu mengerti dengan penjelasan panjangnya atau tidak, namun karena Baekhyun itu makhluk generalisasi jadi Ia sudah terbiasa menceritakan sesuatu seperti itu untuk sebuah permulaan.

"Jadi untuk namamu.." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, dan beberapa menit kemudian mendapatkan jawabannya. "..Chanyeol? 'Chan' untuk periang, melihat wajahmu aku yakin sekali dirimu tidak pernah bersedih. 'Yeol' untuk 'penurut', kupikir kau memang penurut." Baekhyun terkekeh. Terdengar seperti memilihkan nama untuk hewan peliharaan. ".. dan 'Park' untuk margamu. Karena rambut-mu aneh seperti hutan." Dan disetujui dengan cepat oleh si pemilik nama baru.

Park Chanyeol. Peresmian nama dari Baekhyun untuk seorang makhluk idiot yang asing. Obsidian itu selalu berkilap saat netra keduanya bertemu, dan saat itu Baekhyun merasa ada sesautu yang hilang. Awal pertemuan yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila karena giginya yang berdenyut sakit di kejutkan dengan dekapan dan celananya yang hilang. Si pemilik nama 'Chanyeol' mengakui dialah yang melepaskannya. Alasannya, karena Baekhyun tidak bisa diam dalam tidurnya dan berkali-kali menggaruk selangkangannya. Baunya juga mengganggu. Chanyeol juga bersumpah Ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun. Jikapun melakukan, Ia tidak tahu apa yang memang 'seharusnya' Ia lakukan. Dan ke-idiot-annya membuat Baekhyun percaya begitu saja.

Sarapan agi yang manis, makan siang yang indah, dan makan malam yang sempurna. Baekhyun tidak lagi terbayang oleh potongan-potongan film horor yang semalam Ia saksikan. Tidak lagi merasa paranoid saat pergi ke kamar mandi dan tidak lagi berhalusinasi di malam hari. Tidak lagi juga mengalami kelumpuhan saat tidur dan didatangi makhluk aneh. Dan tidak lagi juga mengeluh dengan keagungan cahaya bulan purnama yang hanya menyumbang sedikit sorotannya pada celah di kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Mengapa mereka memakai pakaian yang sama?"

"Itu namanya seragam, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk, obsidiannya kembali bekilap saat memandang segerombolan siswa di tepi jalan dari kaca jendela di dalam flat, "Mengapa mereka memakainya?"

"Karena mereka bersekolah."

"Mengapa mereka sekolah?"

"Agar mereka pintar."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya lagi, dan sebelum mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun Ia menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak bersekolah, Baek. Berarti kau tidak pintar!" Chanyeol menuduh dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku sudah lulus, Chanyeol. Aku lebih pintar dari mereka semua." Baekhyun menyombongkan diri, lalu kembali tertawa.

"Aku lebih pintar darimu, Baek!" dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuat suara itu begitu teristimewakan pada pendengarannya, yang Ia tahu hanyalah Ia menyukai bagaimana cara Baekhyun tertawa. Matanya yang menyipit dan melengkung seperti bulan sabit, bibirnya yang berbentuk persegi dan suaranya yang menghipnotis. Chanyeol menyukainya.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengacak-acak potongan puzzle dan membolak-balikkan rubik agar tersusun acak saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung yang sempit dan memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol, sekali lagi." Baekhyun memerintah.

"Aku lelah Baek." Dan Chanyeol menolak.

"Chanyeol, sekali lagi."

"Tidak! Kepalaku sakit saat terus mencoba menyusunnya!" Chanyeol tetap menolak, dan Baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya. Hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan rutininas seperti ini, Baekhyun mengacak dan Chanyeol menyusun. Chanyeol bilang Ia pintar, tapi Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol cerdas. Chanyeol bisa menyusun potongan puzzle dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit dan bisa mengembalikan warna rubik hanya dalam waktu dua belas detik. Otaknya berjalan, Baekhyun ingat orang idiot pasti saja memiliki kelebihannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol? Sekali lagi, ya?" dengkuran aneh yang menjawabnya. Beban pada punggungnya pun semakin berat.

Chanyeol bisa tertidur dimanapun setelah mengatakan bahwa Ia lelah, dan dia tidak bermain dengan ucapannya.

.

Bibir Baekhyun mengkerut saat Chanyeol menertawai potongan wortelnya yang terlalu besar saat mereka sedang membuat sup. Katanya, gigi ajhumma di flat sebelah bisa saja patah saat menggigitnya, dan kakek penjual kue beras di lantai bawah bisa saja langsung mati saat menelannya. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menangis ketika Chanyeol memeluknya, memapahnya untuk memotong wortel lebih tipis lagi.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menangis saat Chanyeol menertawai kejantanannya yang lebih kecil dari milik Chanyeol. Mereka sedang mandi bersama, berbagi sabun dan saling menggosok tubuh. Baekhyun yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Ia sedikit kesulitan saat menggosok tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dan sedikit gugup ketika sampai di daerah privasi. Milik Chanyeol memang besar, dan itu sepadan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau terima saat Chanyeol menertawai miliknya yang lebih kecil. Menurutnya itu semua normal-normal saja. Kejantanannya yang kecil sudah sangat akurat dengan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol tidak sepantasnya menertawai hal yang sudah seharusnya.

Padahal kalau boleh di bilang, Baekhyun iri.

.

Mata sipitnya berbinar kagum usai Chanyeol memainkan alat musik gitar, piano dan drum di sebuah studio musik. Bahkan untuk beberapa instrument yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin dapat memainkannya pada tuts pianonya di rumah, Chanyeol memainkannya dengan sempurna seperti ahli. Baekhyun iri. Ia sengaja mendiamkan Chanyeol beberapa hari, lalu merengek hingga Chanyeol bersedia mengajarinya.

.

"Tidak baik loh memakan es krim di siang hari." Ceramah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali ke flat membawa lima cup es krim stoberi dan langsung menyodoknya masuk ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun tertawa keras lalu tersedak, terbatuk-batuk hingga Chanyeol menyodorkannya minum.

"Kau bermimpi, Yeol? Es krim pantasnya di makan saat panas seperti ini." Baekhyun membela diri. Lagipula persediaan es krim di supermarket dan lemari pendinginnya sudah menipis. Itu artinya banyak pembeli es krim di musim panas dan es krim memang seharusnya di makan saat panas. "Bisa kau beri contoh apanya yang tidak baik?" tantangnya

"Seperti kau yang tersedak saat tertawa." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yeol, aku tersedak karena aku tertawa bukan karena udara panas."

"Tapi memakan es krim di siang hari yang panas akan membuatmu semakin panas." Baekhyun mengernyit. Teori baru lagi yang di katakan Chanyeol membuat firasatnya berteriak akan ada kekalahan lagi.

"Contohnya, saat kau memakan makanan yang pedas dan panas, air panas atau air dingin yang akan lebih cepat meredakannya?"

Kalah berargumen lagi.

.

Obsidian itu selalu berkilap saat bertemu dengan hazel kecoklatan yang indah milik si yang lebih pendek. Chanyeol mengakui ketertarikannya melalui kilauannya tersebut, dan Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati menganguminya sebelum keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan hal yang saling menatap dan mengikat digantingan dengan sentuhan lembut yang saling menyapukan bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol sedang membaca majalah mingguan dalam gazebo kecil dan sederhana buatannya sendiri yang kini menjadi penyekat antara dapur dan ruangan tengah. Lalu Baekhyun datang dan menganggu si rambut aneh. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dan lalui, keduanya sama-sama tidak ingat. Waktu maupun akal mereka tidak mengizinkan untuk mengingat awal mulannya. Baekhyun berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya. Saling memangut dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Dengan lenguhan ketika Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, melesakkan lidahnya saat Baekhyun memiliki waktu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman tersebut. Yang Chanyeol tahu beberapa bercak kemerehan telah tertinggal dengan apik hampir di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun-nya. Dan yang Baekhyun tahu, Ia tidak ingin berhenti. Baekhyun tidak ingin menghentikan Chanyeol yang bergerak sehingga tubuhnya terhentak-hentak di atas ranjang. Baekhyun tidak ingin menghentikan Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya memberikan serangan pada prostatnya walau Ia lelah. Ia dengan terang-terangan mengagumi Chanyeol dengan desahan-desahan saat Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat dan menumbuknya lebih dalam. Dengan kedutan-kedutan kuat yang membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat sampai namun tidak mau berhenti. Dan dengan debaran aneh yang bahkan membuat lelah saat mengambil nafas namun tidak bosan untuk dinikmati.

Sudah terhitung hampir satu tahun dan Baekhyun tidak salah menyebut Chanyeol itu cerdas. Semua kelebihannya hampir mengalahkan semua kemampuannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sepertinya salah saat menilai bahwa Chanyeol seorang anak idiot. Idiot mana yang mampu mengubah matanya bersinar penuh kekaguman. Idiot mana yang membuatnya meminta lebih saat sedang bercinta dan bahkan membuatnya ketagihan. Dan idiot mana yang membuatnya berdebar. Chanyeol memang berbeda, namun dia istimewa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang Baekhyun sendiri baru sadari. Hal tersebut terjadi setelah pergumulannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin sore. Suatu hal yang bahkan sudah sangat lama untuk diimpikan. Entah bagaimana datangnya, kebetulan, sihir atau bakat yang terlambat datang, Baekhyun tidak yakin. Tapi dirinya, bisa bertelepati. Ia tidak perlu berteriak untuk menceramahi Chanyeol, tidak perlu membentak agar pita suaranya tidak putus dan tidak perlu bersuara saat sakit gigi. Semua dapat dilakukannya melalui tatapan mata dan pikiran mereka pun bertukar.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol yang menertawainya walau raut wajahnya datar, dapat mendengar teguran Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memakan eskrim di siang hari bahkan dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol dari kamarnya ketika dirinya sedang membeli kue beras di lantai dasar. Tidak sulit selama Chanyeol selalu berhasil memasuki pikirannya.

Seperti di Minggu pagi ini.

'Chanyeol! Ayo turun ke bawah dan kita bermain dengan Changsu!'

Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena dalam waktu tidak kurang dari satu menit pun Chanyeol sudah siap berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, bertanya siapa itu Changsu dan terjawab dengan gonggonggan dari anjing dewasa berbulu putih di sampingnya. Changsu itu anjing betina, anjing milik si kakek penjual kue beras yang dibebaskan berkeliaran di pagi hari. Obsidian yang berkilap tidak bisa lepas dari bulu putih lebat yang terbelai angin pagi.

Mereka hanya lari pagi. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak berolahraga dan saat kembali melakukannya, rasanya menyegarkan. Changsu akan selalu menjilati wajah Baekhyun saat Baekhyun beristirahat dan Baekhyun akan tertawa geli. Mengusak bulu putih lebat si anjing betina dan kembali berlari.

Ekor si anjing putih bergoyang dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengusak bulunya yang putih dan lebat sesampainya mereka pada akhir dari acara lari paginya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerakkan si anjing dan mencibir. Menyikut Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau anjing itu menyukainya. Baekhyun terkekeh karena penyataan konyol dari Chanyeol dan tertawa puas saat si anjing menggigit tangan Chanyeol.

"Dia lebih menyukaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berpendapat seusai tawa hebatnya, lalu meringis saat melihat bekas gigitan di tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau kuat, dan kau tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena gigitan anjing."

Spekulasi yang menarik karena yang Ia dapati saat ini adalah Chanyeol yang menangis. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan air mata dan isakannya di sampaikan pada kepala Baekhyun sendiri. Isakan kepedihan hingga Baekhyun sendiri merasa sakit.

"Sesakit itu Changsu menggigitmu—oh ya Tuhan!" Pekikan yang tak sengaja keluar membuat beberapa orang asing menjatuhkan pandangannya. Tatapan aneh, jijik dan takut yang menganggu namun Baekhyun tidak ada waktu untuk memperdulikannya. Bekas gigitan yang dalam tadi terlihat mengeluarkan cairan. Baekhyun awalnya mengira Chanyeol akan kehabisan darah karena lukanya, tetapi Baekhyun salah karena yang keluar bukanlah darah merah segar melainkan cairan hijau kental dengan bau yang aneh.

'Baekhyun, bawa aku pergi.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi se-protektif ini pada Baekhyun. Mulai dari melarang Baekhyun mengidolakan Taeyeon sang leader sebuah girl group, lalu melarang Baekhyun mengenakkan pakaian ketat keluar rumah, bahkan kini melarang Baekhyun untuk keluar rumah. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan, jika saja suatu saat seseorang membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun membagi pesonanya pada orang lain. Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang tertawa dan si anjing milik kakek di lantai bawah membuatnya tertawa lebih keras. Anjing itu meninggalkan dendam yang mendalam.

Hari ini Baekhyun meminta izin untuk keluar. Katanya hanya menemui dokter untuk terapi, dan akan bermain dengan Changsu sepulangnya. Baekhyun telah salah memilih jalan.

.

Jarum jam masih betah berdiam di angka dua, sedangkan jarum detik tidak lelah untuk berputar. Chanyeol menatap si bulu putih dengan senyuman manis. Menyapa lalu mengusak bulu putihnya. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum Baekhyun pulang dan Chanyeol tidak begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan izin dari si kakek untuk mengambil anjing ini. Hanya dengan sedikit goresan pada leher si kakek dari pisau dapur dan semuanya selesai.

Anjing itu terus mengonggong, Chanyeol terganggu dengan gonggongan yang memekakan telinga. Ia tidak menyukai suara keras apapun selain suara tawa dan desahan Baekhyun. Satu tusukkan dari garpu pada mata cokelat si anjing mampu membuat si anjing itu diam dari gonggongannya, dan tiga tusukkan lagi pada perut si anjing mampu membuat goresan seni pada bulu putih itu. Darah yang keluar sangat segar, Chanyeol menyukai aromanya jadi Ia menambah beberapa tusukan lagi. Chanyeol menyukai aroma darah segar namun tidak menyukai jeritan yang memasuki pikirannya.

Baekhyun melihatnya.

.

.

.

**To Be the End(?)**

Berkenan membaca note?

Note : Halo ~ Selamat hari Minggu semuanya ^^ /senyum sok manis/

Diatas aku udah nulis kalo ini fantasy kan? Sebenernya cuma aku selipin sedikit -_- maaf ya -_-v

Seperti judulnya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Katy Perry yang E.T. Aku lagi mabok lagu itu soalnya :'D dan bener-bener diluar kesadaran fanfic ini terketik dengan sendirinya. Cie.. reward loh aku nulis ff dalam waktu satu hari. Ini ff TWOSHOOT loh ya! Seperti kebiasaanku kalau lagi mood, aku bisa kebablasan lupa sama word -_- jadi aku potong sampe 3k word ini aja, sisanya di lanjut di chapter depan. Peringatan sekali lagi, ini TWOSHOOT. Jadi chapter depan adalah ending. Itupun jika kalian berkenan untuk membaca. Dan seperti kebiasaanku lagi, aku tidak akan melanjutkan jika tidak ada yang berkenan, dalam artian aku ini pundungan dan pecinta ff gantung :') jadi kalian tahu maksudku, 'kan? :'D

Tau kan yaa lirik lagu e.t itu gimana? Jadi aku mutusin buat bikin rate untuk fanfic ini itu M, karena mau nyempilin sedikit smut smut merah yang berjalan di dinding ~ :'v

Buat kalian yang sengaja membuka fanfic ini karena melihat rate nya M, fyi, smut for this chap itu cuma potongannya aja. Aku tidak memberi pendeskripsian yang lanjut karena disini Baekhyun masih mengira semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku memulainya di chapter depan.

Alur kecepetan? Terserah gue dong :"v

Diksi jelek? Nanti aku bahas di note chapter depan.

Oke sekian dan terimakasih ^^

Bye ~ :')


	2. Chapter 2

**C**han**B**aek Storyline **by** **S**ong **J**iseok

**Cast ::** Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

**Genre ::** Romance, (serius bingung -_-)

**Rate :: M** for Mature Content :')

**Disc ::** ASLI BIKINAN JARI-JARI INDAH SAYA YANG GATEL PENGEN NGETIK INI!

**It's Yaoi Fanfiction! with typo(s)**

Dun like, hush hush! Just close tab nd dun read anything babieh! :'")

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dokter bilang Baekhyun tidak perlu mendapatkan perawatan khusus lagi karena sesuatu yang dideritanya sudah sepenuhnya hilang, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti lagi selama Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun dan semuanya terjamin baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar berbincang dan membahas keadaan dirinya, jadi Ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bermain dengan Changsu si bulu putih yang lebat. Lagipula Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang terlalu lama, dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak akan Ia duga.

Sesuatu yang tak akan terduga. Sesuatu seperti melihat Chanyeol menusukan garpu yang tajam pada sebelah mata si anjing malang. Sesuatu seperti melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh si anjing dan terlihat menutup matanya, menikmati aroma darah segar dari si anjing betina.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Dan kesalahan fatalnya adalah menyerukan hal tersebut pada kepala Chanyeol sendiri. Mendorong sebuah hentakan ketakutan pada pikiran yang bersangkutan. Yang terlihat belum puas dan ingin melakukan lebih dari itu.

Jauh lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya melangkah cepat hingga berlari, membuka pintu rumahnya di lantai atas dengan terburu-buru, lalu meringkuk membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam balutan selimut hangat.

Langkah kaki yang berat itu terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Langkah yang terdengar seperti diseret dengan perlahan mendekati objek yang di nantinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ada beban lain yang menaiki ranjangnya, membawa deritan yang khas,

"Byun Baekhyun…" dan kini hatinya ikut bergetar. Bagaimana si idiot bodoh Park Chanyeol itu selalu memiliki aksen yang berbeda saat mengucapkan namanya secara lengkap. Seperti sihir yang tak bisa dipatahkan dalam gaungan yang menghangatkan. Dan membuat candu.

"Baekhyun-ku," hatinya lagi-lagi bergetar, mendepatkan perasaan dan kemungkinan yang berkelebat tentang bagaimana dirinya dan orang asing ini bisa saling memiliki sementara tidak ada kata satu kata pun yang menjadi pelantaranya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku, yang telah memberiku nama." satu lengan besar melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengikatnya kuat pada dekapan hangat tubuh tegap itu, lalu tangan lain tengah mengelus lembut bagian wajahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menetralkan nafas selagi nafas hangat dari si lawan berhempus menyapu kulit wajahnya.

Perlu waktu untuk mengumpulakan potongan kata menjadi sebuah kalimat sempurna dan waktu yang lain untuk mempersiapkan kedua bibirnya untuk menyerukan kalimat tersebut melalui suara. Lalu pergi kabur dari kungkungan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku, yang telah mengajariku mengatakan kata 'tidak' dalam kalimat yang tepat." Chanyeol kini mengelus bagian rahangnya, sedikit turun kebawah dan melakukan gerakan aneh dengan telunjuknya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku, yang tawanya paling kusukai." Lalu kini Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya, mengangkatnya dengan perlahan guna menghadapkan wajah mereka lebih dekat. Mengamati setiap ukiran sempurna yang tercetak dengan indah pada wajah makhluk terkasihnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku yang paling ku sayangi, bukalah matamu dan tatap aku." Sihir yang sempurna, membuat si polos Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bersibobrok langsung dengan obsidian mengkilap yang menatapnya lekat. Siap memangsa. Siap menerkam. Dan Baekhyun terjerumus pada kilapan kelam yang merayunya masuk pada dimensi lain yang menghipnotis, memaksanya merasakan hal lain yang lebih dari ini.

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun bersungguh dan bersumpah, ada hal aneh yang menjanggal ketika hazel cokelatnya menyorotkan kekaguman pada sosok Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Sepenggal pertanyaan 'apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?' berlari-lari dan melompat-lompat dalam kepalanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku adalah milikmu." Bagaimana kata itu terucap dengan mudahnya bahkan tanpa isyarat yang menguatkan dalam hatinya yang masih bergetar, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Kini Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan sebelum menyambut bibir penuh itu dalam sebuah pangutan yang manis.

Bibir Chanyeol tetaplah hangat seperti terakhir kali Ia mencicipinya. Bahkan semua partikel dalam tubuh si tinggi itu tetap terasa hangat meski sudah berdiam diri di depan kulkas selama lima jam. Kehangatan ini yang membuatnya dengan mudah terbuay dalam ciuman yang dalam. Chanyeol mendekapnya lebih erat dan Baekhyun membawa jemarinya menyusuri rambut tebal Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya masih saling berpangutan, saling menghisap diselingi dengan lumatan-lumatan yang lembut. Permainan lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitik permukaan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun geli, dengan gerakan refleks untuk membuka mulutnya dan memperdengarkan lenguhan indah. Mempersilahkan lidah sang lawan untuk masuk dan mengabsen setiap bagian yang ada didalamnya sebelum lidahnya ikut berperan disana.

Kini lumatan yang hadir berubah menjadi kasar dan saling memburu dengan nafsu. Keduanya saling berlomba untuk menyesap lebih lama dan Baekhyun kewalahan untuk menandingi permainan Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat dengan kilapan pada obsidiannya, sebuah ketertarikan yang belum berakhir sementara Baekhyun kembali dirayu masuk pada dimensi lain saat menyelami obsidian indah itu, dipaksa untuk merasakan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini lehernya lah spot yang tepat untuk disesap. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, merasakan hisapan-hisapan lembut pada lehernya dengan desahan pelan yang entah bagaimana keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Menikmati jilatan-jilatan yang menggoda juga beberapa gigitan yang malah membuat desahannya semakin jelas, semakin keras dan semakin memikat makhluk tinggi yang kini sedang menggoda nipple kemerahannya yang sudah tegang. Dadanya membusung lalu tubuhnya menggeliat. Itulah yang Chanyeol nantikan.

Ia mengernyitkan kening di tengah desahan tertahannya, membuka mata lalu melihat tubuh keduanya sudah terbebas dari balutan kain sedari tadi. Park Chanyeol sepertinya memang memberikannya sihir untuk melupakan bagian penanggalan pakaian. Atau mungkin Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang menariknya lebih kuat untuk merasakan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Pahanya dibuka dengan lebar, rambut dengan gaya yang aneh milik Chanyeol terasa menggelitik paha bagian dalamnya. Lalu selanjutnya ada sesuatu seperti bongkahan batu bara panas yang menari-nari indah dalam relung kosong di hatinya, menghangatkannya dan mengisi kekosongan yang lainnya, lalu merambat pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membakar jiwanya. Baekhyun sudah tidak waras saat meremas kuat rambut aneh Chanyeol dan menekan kepala itu agar melakukan lebih. Ia tidak yakin pergumulannya dengan Chanyeol tempo lalu melibatkan acara menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum bagian kejantanannya, dan semua ini sungguh memabukkan. Membuatnya kembali tertarik pada hal yang lebih dari ini.

Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gerakkan yang dibuat oleh dua jari milik Chanyeol dalam lubang analnya, namun si bodoh idiot Chanyeol itu malah melepaskannya dan menggantinya paksa dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Menghentakkan penisnya sekaligus karena lubang Baekhyun sangatlah sempit, lalu setelahnya Chanyeol sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis dengan satu ciuman panjang.

"Chan—ahh,"

Percikan api yang membakar jiwanya kini menyulutkan nafsu yang tiada hentinya. Baekhyun telah mengakui jika bercinta dengan Chanyeol sangatlah meninggalkan candu yang mendalam. Sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol terasa sangat sensual dan menggodanya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak cahaya imajiner yang membuat tubuhnya bersinar menggairahkan pada sentuhan yang lainnya. Bahkan jika keduanya sudah membuang cairan semen itu berkali-kali, keduanya tidak ingin berhenti.

Chanyeol masih bergerak dan Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan desahan bar-barnya dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati saat Chanyeol kembali membuat gerakan aneh dengan jari telunjuknya di bagian rahang Baekhyun. Memancing emosi yang tersulut bercampur dengan nafsu yang menggumpal dan terjebak di hatinya, Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan segala ingatan tentang betapa bengisnya Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku, ohh yang sangat nikmat ini." Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan erangan kenikmataannya saat dengan sengaja Ia menghentakkan penis nya pada spot yang tepat lalu dinding rektum itu menyempit menjepit penis nya dengan kuat. "Katakan sesuatu, manis." Chanyeol menghentakkannya lagi, tubuh Baekhyun yang menggeliat dengan remasan kuat pada kulit punggung dan desahan indahnya menolak untuk mengambil pusing apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang menariknya kuat kini tidak lagi memaksanya, tapi Ia sendiri yang mendorong dirinya untuk merasakan suatu hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Park Chan—ahh—yeol~hh," nafas keduanya masih diburu oleh nafsu, tapi Chanyeol sedang tersenyum menunggu si manis kesukaannya mengatakan sesuatu setelah menyebutkan namanya dengan susah payah. "Aku milikmu," Senyumnya merekah lebih lebar "Lagi. Aku mau lagi." yang kini tergantikan dengan seringaian kepuasan. Chanyeol menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan hentakan-hentakan yang cepat, telak dan enggan untuk berakhir. Dan yang menerima hadiah mendesah tidak karuan, sudah gila dengan segala emosi dan kenikmatan yang tiada akhir ini hingga sang rembulan menyapa memberikan sinarnya pada celah-celah kecil di jendela kamarnya yang belum sempat menutupkan tirainya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa kau?"

Yang di tanya menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak gatal memang, tapi saat di garuk gatalnya datang sendiri. Rambutnya jadi semakin aneh saat Ia menggaruk terlalu kuat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Kebiasaan Chanyeol yang tak bisa dihilangkan dan juga tatapan mata polosnya yang memperlihatkan kembali sisi anak-idiotnya. Padahal Baekhyun menyangkal mati-matian jika Chanyeol adalah anak idiot yang polos mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam hingga membuatnya tak bisa beranjak dari ranjang pagi ini.

"Kau mungkin sudah bisa menebak siapa aku." Suara beratnya direndahkan, kepalanya juga tertunduk.

"Kau seorang pemerkosa psikopat yang berpura-pura polos seperti anak tolol yang lugu dan idiot, dan aku bertaruh tak akan lama lagi kau akan membunuhku." Baekhyun merasakan pipi kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Sepertinya Ia akan sakit gigi lagi.

"Aku membunuhmu tidak akan!" ternyata dia belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat negatif dengan benar. "Lagipula seorang psikopat tidak mempunyai sihir tersembunyi dan aku bukan pemerkosa!" Chanyeol menyangkalnya dengan kepala yang terangkat dan mata bulat yang di bulatkan. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau kau bukan pemerkosa lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku dari kemarin siang hingga dini tadi?!" Baekhyun kini mulai nyolot.

"Oh benar juga. Aku memperkosa mu."

"Lalu apa itu sihir? Makhluk idiot apa yang memiliki sihir?!"

"Aku… sebenarnya… um.. aku… menghilangkan ingatanmu." Chanyeol merundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak amnesia! Aku masih mengingat semuanya!"

"Baiklah, kau tau sejenis ET?" Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir beberapa saat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dua menit kemudian sebagai jawaban. ET bukanlah hal baru yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, tapi Ia tidak bisa mengingat atau menyakinkan apa arti yang sebenarnya.

"Aku terjatuh dalam transportasi saat kaumku dalam perjalanan, dan aku terjatuh di tempat ini." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Terjatuh? Kaumku? Kaum apa lagi yang ada didunia ini selain kaum manusia dan kaum sesat yang mungkin sekarang sedang membedah organ dalam manusia untuk dijual. Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin siang.

"Oh Tuhanku.. mengapa aku harus bersetubuh dengan orang yang akan membunuhku…" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengangkat alisnya. Jika Baekhyun memang tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang seperti dirinya, maka hanya ada satu hal yang bisa Ia lakukan.

"Byun Baekhyun-ku yang manis, coba tataplah mataku." Hati Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Sebegitu kuat panggilan pada namanya menghadirkan percikan-percikan api yang menggelitik perutnya. Membentuk sebuah kupu-kupu api imajiner saat matanya menatap langsung pada obsidian berkilap yang memancarkan ketertarikannya. Kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju dadanya, membuat debaran yang lebih kencang dan memabukkan.

Chanyeol menyibakkan rambutnya, membelah di bagian tengah dan memperlihatkan sebuah antena kecil berwarna hijau yang bergerak-gerak memutar. Seperti antena kecil yang Baekhyun lihat pada acara 'CJ17' milik si alien kecil nan lucu.

"Ini alasanku membiarkan tatanan rambutku terlihat aneh dan kenapa aku selalu menggaruk kepalaku. Si kecil ini selalu bergerak gelisah." Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis sambil memakan lima cup es krim strawberrynya. Ah jika di pikir-pikir lagi, sudah hampir seminggu Ia tidak memakan es krim.

Namun kini Baekhyun mengerti dan mulai menerima kenyataannya. Chanyeol yang terjatuh dan terpisah dari kaumnya. Lalu… "mengapa kau menetap disini dan membiarkanku memberimu nama?" itu adalah pertanyaan tepat yang ingin Baekhyun utarakan sejak lama. Kehadiran Chanyeol saat itu memang sangat teramat tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum simpul, "pada kali pertama aku terjatuh, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur. Nafasmu begitu tenang dan wajahmu indah sekali terpapar cahaya rembulan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kau terbangun dan terlihat menolak kehadiranku." Ia membuat gerakan aneh dengan telunjuknya lagi, setelah melihat Baekhyun yang terkesiap Ia melanjutkan,

"Kau terlihat sekarat, tidak bisa bernafas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu aku pergi. Kaumku melakukan perjalanan ini hampir setiap minggunya, dan di minggu selanjutnya, aku sengaja menjatuhkan diriku di tempatmu, tapi kau melakukan penolakan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin menyerah dan terus menjatuhkan diri hingga pada percobaan ke lima, aku berhasil! Tapi kau malah memaksakan diri untuk tertidur meskipun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan celana yang basah. Jadi aku melepasnya dan memelukmu agar kau merasa nyaman.

Aku tidak memiliki nama yang akrab untuk di panggil. Kaumku memanggil nama sesuai dengan warna antena yang kami miliki. Sang ketua pun tidak mengizinkan kami mengetahui nama sejati kami.

Jadi untuk alasan mengapa aku menetap disini dan membiarkanmu memberi nama, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol masih memasang senyum di bibirnya setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Bahkan untuk saat ini lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak terlihat bodoh dipandangan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun menyumbat bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir penuh Chanyeol. Membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan dari bibir kesukaannya itu tanpa ada gerakan apapun yang mewakili nafsu. Jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, mengapa Ia juga tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama? Bahkan pada Chanyeol yang telah membunuh Changsu si anjing kesayangannya, Baekhyun tidak mau peduli.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keadaan sudah mulai membaik dan kembali seperti semula setelah dua minggu berlalu. Chanyeol masih bertingkah seperti anak idiot yang tersesat namun terkadang menjadi dewasa saat Baekhyun yang bertingkah kekanakan. Keduanya kini sedang menggigit jagung bakar yang mereka buat sendiri sambil memandang butiran-butiran air hujan yang melekat pada kaca di bagian luar.

"Baek, kau bilang kau sudah lulus sekolah?" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, lalu menjilat jejak hitam dari biji jagung yang gosong di bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu setelah sekolah, manusia melakukan apa?" Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun yang menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Sebagian ada yang berkuliah dan sebagian ada yang langsung bekerja."

"Lalu kau termasuk yang mana? Apa kita sedang berkuliah?" Baekhyun tertawa singkat sebelum tersedak jagung yang Ia makan, setelah menelannya lalu Ia menjawab, "aku sedang cuti, Chanyeol."

"Hey, cuti tidak termasuk dalam daftar!" Protes Chanyeol yang mana membuat Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Suara tawa yang membawa debaran mewakili perasaannya, sudut bibir yang berentuk persegi panjang dan mata indah yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit adalah bagian favorit Chanyeol.

Mencintai Baekhyun sebagaimana Ia merasakannya adalah bagian pentingnya.

**.**

Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengacak-acak potongan puzzle dan membolak-balikkan rubik agar warnanya tersusun acak saat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau masih punya kesempatan lima kali lagi sebelum menyerah!" Chanyeol memerintahnya.

"Tidak Chanyeol tidak! Aku tidak secerdas dirimu dan aku lelah." Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya sekitar delapan kali dan kini Ia memilih menolak lalu terlelap di punggung tegap kesukaannya. Hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan rutinitas seperti ini. Baekhyun teringat dulu dirinyalah yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk melakukannya, namun Chanyeol selalu menolak. Kini Ia merasakan bagaimana kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mencoba menyusun semuanya.

Dari semua ini, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang cerdas, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya sekedar pintar saja.

**.**

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menangis saat Chanyeol menertawai kejantanannya yang lebih kecil dari milik Chanyeol. Kesinkronan yang dimilikinya sudah menyempurnakan apa yang seharusnya. Kini gantian Baekhyun yang mengejek penis Chanyeol yang sangat payah saat kedinginan. Baekhyun akan terus mengguyur benda kebanggaan Chanyeol itu dengan air ketika mereka sedang mandi bersama. Berhubung Baekhyun akan selalu tertawa saat melakukannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun iri. Dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar merepotkan jika sedang mandi bersama. Rutinitas saling menggosok sabun kini mulai berganti dengan acara saling memijat dan memanjakan. Siapa yang lebih dulu keluar maka dialah yang kalah.

Bisa ditebak kalau Baekhyun yang selalu kalah?

**.**

Ada satu lagi rutinitas yang tak bisa mereka hindarkan setelah semuanya berjalan normal kembali. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa hidup dengan pendirian dalam jiwanya yang terbakar bahwa hari kemarin, hari ini, hari esok dan seterusnya Ia akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol sebagai mestinya. Sebagaimana Chanyeol membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada sosok idiot-tolol-psikopat itu.

Rutinitas dimana obsidian Chanyeol berkilap dan menyorotkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tenggelam dalam sebuah tarikan untuk merasakan hal yang lebih dari itu. Dua jam atau tiga jam jelas tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan nafsu di antara keduanya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak mau berhenti jika sang fajar belum mengintip dari celah kecil di jendela yang belum tertutup tirai.

Namun tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jum'at malam hari ini Chanyeol berhenti setelah orgasmenya yang ke lima, Ia bisa melirik jarum detik sedang melangkah menggerakkan jarum jam ke arah angka dua. Antena hijau kecilnya bergerak gelisah. Chanyeol menggaruknya namun kepalanya didapati rasa nyeri yang tak terhingga. Ia mengerang tertahan tak ingin menganggu Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kini erangannya melolong dengan sempurna dalam jeritan berat yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun khawatir namun Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya saat Chanyeol dengan sendirinya beranjak cepat dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya.

...

"Apa kau akan…pulang?" Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa lagi yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kupu-kupu api imajiner kini memecahkan dirinya berubah menjadi kembang api yang meledak-ledak dan menyesakkan. Pulang kemana yang akan Chanyeol lakukan?

"Aku tidak mau. Tapi si hijau kecil ini bergerak terus. Ia seperti tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan udara di bumi."

Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan debaran yang menyakitkan. Jawaban Chanyeol bukankah salah satu ungkapan untuk berpamitan secara halus? Jika Chanyeol akan pergi, memangnya apa urusan dengan dirinya? Seorang manusia yang tinggal satu atap dengan makhluk supernatural yang aneh dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah jatuh dalam pesonanya hingga Ia jatuh cinta, lalu menjalani hidup berdua bahkan bercint—

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap lurus pada sosok tinggi tegap yang menjadi objek dalam pandangannya, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol masih di hadapannya saat kata terakhirnya terlontar, dan tidak yakin jika Ia berargumen begitu panjang hingga Chanyeol menghilang begitu cepat. Atau, mungkin hanya bersembunyi.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menapakan telapak kakinya pada lantai yang dingin. Gerakannya lambat saat mencoba untuk mencari sosok bertubuh tegap dengan rambut aneh itu di seluruh ruangan. Anusnya terasa perih saat mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya, namun apa daya jika yang di carinya tetaplah tak menampakkan wujudnya.

Chanyeol bukanlah makhluk yang senang akan permainan menyembunyikan diri. Jikapun Ia bersembunyi, Ia akan bilang terlebih dahulu pada Baekhyun dan dua detik kemudian memunculkan sosoknya lagi setelah Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

Tiupan angin yang menabrak dan menerbangkan tirai di sisi jendela membawa hawa dingin menusuk. Baekhyun belum memakai pakaiannya, pantatnya masih terasa perih, lalu Chanyeol menghilang bahkan setelah Ia memanggil namanya denga lengkap. Tak ada tarikan kuat yang merayu dan memaksanya untuk menyelam kegelapan dan membawanya pada dimensi lain yang menggoda untuk merasakan hal yang lebih dari apa yang sudah Ia rasakan. Tidak ada percikan maupun sulutan api yang membakar jiwa serta emosi untuk mengalirkan nafsu.

Tidak ada kehangatan lagi.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, mendongkak menatap langit malam yang hitam dengan iringan angin yang masih mencoba untuk merobek kulit sensitifnya. Bibirnya terasa kering dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia menangkap satu bintang dari kelamnya langit hitam yang berkilap lalu tak lama kembali menghilang. Membiarkan angkasa begitu senyap tanpa hiasan. Membiarkan kristal bening itu hadil kembali dalam dorongan dan buncahan yang berbeda. Menyulut asa membekukan sukma mencairkan jiwa.

Tidak ada Chanyeol lagi.

.

**End?**

.

.

.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya dalam sebuah keanehan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti ada yang hilang namun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa pastinya, Ia juga merasa hidupnya terlalu kosong, padahal selama ini juga begitu. Tinggal sendirian dalam flat sederhana, meski Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Ia membuat gazebo aneh yang menjadi pembatas dapur dan ruangan tengah.

Menurut Baekhyun kata-kata si botak tua di kursi ketua hanyalah omong kosong. Telinganya ingin memuntahkan kembali suara lamban si ketua yang sudah uzur itu. Seharusnya dia segera mewariskan perusahaannya pada yang lebih muda sebelum para karyawan membunuhnya. Dan menurut Baekhyun lagi, perusahaan ini tega sekali. Memaksa dirinya yang baru kembali dari cuti panjang untuk menghadiri rapat omong kosong ini. Padahal kalau Baekhyun pikir-pikir, masih untung dia diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali bekerja. Tapi semua ini membosankan sehingga membuatnya ingin bunuh diri di tempat. Mungkin menusukkan ujung pena yang lancip pada leher putih miliknya terdengar menarik. Kemudian rapat akan berakhir. Baekhyun memiliki jasa yang sangat besar kepada para karyawan yang juga sama merasa bosannya.

'Kau mau mendahuluinya?'

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Berhenti menatap sudut lancip pada pena dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada karyawan tidak-penting yang menghadiri rapat satu persatu. Sebagian besar dari mereka sibuk membolak-balik kertas dan mencatat sesuatu.

'Biarkan si tua itu mati duluan, kau masih muda.'

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama. Seseorang di sudut meja menarik ujung bibirnya ke samping. Mencatat sesuatu lalu akhirnya beradu pandang dengan netra yang sedang menatapnya.

'Bersabarlah. Sepertinya ini tidak akan selesai dalam dua jam.'

Itu memang benar suaranya. Suara pria bermata tembaga yang memasuki pikirannya.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui sejak dirinya terlalu sering berhalusinasi dan paranoid adalah hal seperti seseorang bisa memasuki pikirannya dan mereka berletepati. Namun hal tersebut hanya berlaku jika seseorang itu tahu dan mampu untuk menerobos pikirannya—walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin dirinya pernah melakukannya. Itu artinya, si mata tembaga itu bukanlah seseorang yang sembarangan memasuki pikiran orang lain. Dia tahu Baekhyun bisa menampung isi pikirannya.

Baekhyun menatap matanya dengan lekat. Warna tembaga yang indah untuk menarik diri agar tenggelam lebih jauh disana, meski tidak ada rayuan atau paksaan. Baekhyun merasa de javu.

'Karyawan baru?' Alisnya terangkat untuk meyakinkan. Pasalnya, Baekhyun memang belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan mata tembaga seperti itu di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Dan karena Ia sudah cuti cukup lama, kemungkinan besar memang dia adalah karyawan baru.

Dilihatnya si mata tembaga dengan rambut hitam yang di sisir rapi ke belakang itu tersenyum menyetujui.

'Byun Baekhyun, bagian design. Kau?'

Senyum si mata tembaga semakin lebar. Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli pada ocehan si tua yang tinggal menjemput umurnya itu. Berkenalan mungkin menjadi hal yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun-ku yang pintar."-

\- **FIN** -

.

* * *

Halo?

Haloo?

**Kekecewaan di tanggu sendiri ya. siapa suruh baca ff nya sampe abis **(kalo ada yang baca ampe abis ding.)

Sebelumnya, Thanks to - [ dugunchao ] [ Park Shita ] [ SFA30 ] [ baeqtpie ] [ Pintutkusayang; yang telah menemani hari-hari melelahkanku menjadi lebih indah-" walau gue bales chatnya suka lama dan kadang kagak di bales dan ya setidaknya lu bilang ff gue bagus :'v ] [ ryesungminkyu18 ] [ neli amelia; yang mau repot-repot pm ngingetin buat update ] [ choHunHan ] [ NajikaAlamanda ] [ angelaalay ] [ BC'baek ] [ ChanBaekLuv ] [ .77 ] [ pikpikbi ], dan yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom foll&amp;fav kemarin. Laff chuu~~~

.

Pokoknya aku gak tanggung jawab kalo kalian gak puas sama hasilnya. bodo amat ah yang penting udah update dan sekarang bisa tenang -_-b

Oya btw, cara aku nulis bagian nc emang kaya gitu ya. kalo ada yang nanya "NC nya kok kurang hot?" atau yang meminta "Nc nya yang hot ya" well, aku nulis nc sambil nyemil donat, bukan balsem. jadi kalo mau hot, sok bacanya sambil jilatin balsem ge**liga :( maaf yaaa~ lagian aku gak minta ff nya di baca wlek :p belegug/?

Hm, diksi dan tata bahasa serta tanda baca juga acak acakan maaf ya aku mah kan cuma seonggok 'gadis jenuh yang menggerakkan jarinya untuk menulis ff', jadi yang ditulis seadanya, aku bukan seorang ahli tapi doain aja bisa jadi ahli :'v

Okay then, terakhir. aku gak maksa kalian buat review lagian ini ff bakalan penuh dengan kritikan dan sebenarnya aku butuh saran dan kritikan -_-" kalo yang mau muji juga boleh deng /ngaks;bergelinding. tapi yang ikhlas dengan sepenuh hati untuk membuat jarinya tergerak di kolom review, ya makasih loh yaa :'B

Benar-benar yang terakhir, makasih banget yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca diem-diem yaa. udah di baca aja sukur kok :v

.

Bye.


	3. Sequel prev

Extraterrestrial Sequel

**A Million Stars **by **Blacktinkerbells**

**ChanBaek - BaekYeol**

**Baca note dulu**.

* * *

Note : Halo. Setelah muter otak gara-gara jari gatel pengen nulis, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk mencetuskan sebuah sequel untuk ff ini. Ada yang minat? kagak? yodah bodo amat tetep mau gue post da - _ - gue tetep pake genre romance-fantasy dan ceritanya bakal di perkuat lagi genrenya biar gak ngambang ajasih. Ratenya tetep M karena ff sequel ini tercipta dari gabungan 3 plot ff projek gue - _ - daripada gue pegel nulis jadi gue satuin aja biar lebih rumit/cielah sok-sok-an banget- _ - dan berikut ada sedikit kisah Baekhyun sebelum dia ketemu Chanyeol buat kepentingan cerita juga dan sedikit preview/cielah/ buat sequel extraterrestrial yang judulnya a million stars. Gak di baca juga gak apa-apa sih lagian gak penting juga. Ini gue post daripada gak ada kerjaan aja wks.

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak ada mimpi pasti yang dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sederet catatan dimana ia akan melamar bekerja setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya maupun segudang impian yang sudah tergambarkan dalam baying-bayang imajinasi hanya sepersekian persen dari apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan.

Baekhyun memiliki tingkat imajinasi yang tinggi. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi sutradara kala itu, seringnya membayangkan bagaimna dirinnya menyalurkan segelintir ide untuk sebuah film dan mengarahkan para pemain membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manis dari bibirnya. Namun setelah dipertimbangkan kembali, menjadi faktor utama kesuksesan sebuah film akan menjunjung namanya lebih tinggi; menjadi produser. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun berpikir, menampakkan wujudnya secara nyata – tidak hanya bertepuk tangan di balik layar dan menumpang nama pada kredit film – akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun sendiri yang menjadi sang aktor. Wujudnya terpampang jelas dan para penggemar meneriaki namanya saat ia mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik sepanjang tahun.

Tak jarang Baekhyun berpikir jika pekerjaan seperti itu sungguh melelahkan. Melibatkan diri menjadi sosok penting di balik sebuah film membuat raganya kaku dan kepalanya berdenyut menyerah. Padahal Baekhyun baru membayangkannya, belum menjalaninya.

Baekhyun ingin sukses, ingin mengapresiaksikan banyak hal, ingin pula menjadi sorotan utama dari banyak orang. Dan dengan pemikirannya yang ini, Baekhyun ingin melibatkan dirinya di balik mikrofon di dalam studio. Menyapa para pendengar, memutar lagu yang diminta oleh pendengar, menyampaikan berita, ataupun membacakan kisah mereka yang mengirim cerita di setiap minggunya.

Namanya akan tetap tersohor, suaranya tetap akan terdengar meskipun tidak banyak yang tau bagaimana perwujudan dari paras manisnya.

Ada beberapa point yang Baekhyun catat dalam pilihannya kali ini. Baekhyun bukan orang yang disiplin, tidak terlalu menempati waktu dan sulit diatur. Menjadi penyiar yang menjunjung kedisiplinan dan ketepatan waktu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk kepribadiannya, terlebih Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka mengikut perkembangan negaranya sendiri.

Mungkin saja lebih baiknya menjadi seorang penulis dengan modal imajinasi yang tidak perlu menunjukan raga maupun suara. Meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan cukup besar untuk menjadi seorang karyawan biasa di bagian falilitas dan inventaris.

Dan memiliki sebuah penyakit bukanlah pilihannya.

Baekhyun berubah drastis menjadi sosok antisosial yang alegri pada keramaian. Terlalu banyak berhalusinasi dan merasa paranoid membuat keadannya semakin buruk.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun merasa menyayat tangannya akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, nyatanya hal tersebut membuat keadannya semakin parah. Baekhyun sering membuat laporan pada polisi setempat mengenai adanya seorang penyusup yang mengincarnya, akan membunuhnya dengan modal luka tangan yang tersayat. Setelahnya ia akan ditendang keluar dan diancam mengenai laporan palsu.

Situasi seperti self-harming tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi. Baekhyun sudah bisa menjaga tubuhnya di saat kesadarannya kembali, namun tak mengurangi fakta jika halusinasi masih menemaninya sepanjang hari.

Ia diasingkan pada sebuah flat murah pinggiran kota, tetapi cukup nyaman untuk Baekhyun tempati seorang diri. Pihak keluarga sudah membuat surat cuti panjang pada kantor tempat Baekhyun bekerja dan tidak peduli jika nantinya Baekhyun akan mati oleh ulahnya sendiri. Untuk modal bertahan hidup, mereka memasoki bahan makanan untuk Baekhyun setiap bulannya.

Tetapi nyatanya, pihak keluarga tetaplah merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang hangat dan banyak bicara. Gangguan kejiwaan yang Baekhyun alami seharusnya bukan menjadi alasan untuk mereka mengasingkan lelaki manis itu. Mereka membawa Baekhyun untuk menjalani perawatan berupa terapi dan jenis lainya hingga kehabisan biaya dan akhirnya menghentikan perawatan.

Keadaan Baekhyun memang jauh lebih baik, namun hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti berpikir jika rasa paranoid itu masih ada saat dirinya acapkali mengalami kelumpuhan saat tertidur. Halusinasinya sudah cukup membaik namun sosok dengan rambut aneh itu membuatnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah ia perjuangkan.

Kisah barunya dimulai ketika Baekhyun hidup bersama dengan sosok aneh yang ia beri nama 'Park Chanyeol', sampai Chanyeol menghilang – kembali ke langit bersama kaumnya.

Permohonan dari pihak keluarga agar Baekhyun masih diperbolehkan bekerja membawa Baekhyun ke dalam relung waktu dimana netranya dipertemukan dengan si mata tembaga yang memasuki pikirannya.

"Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Byun Baekhyunku yang pintar."

Baekhyun tahu kisahnya tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Akan ada sebuah kalimat yang menjabarkan bagaimana hidupnya berjalan dengan petuah yang indah. Seperti halnya rumput yang akan tumbuh lebih cepat setelah ditebas, seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan, ataupun seperti matahari dan rembulan yang berbagi waktu untuk berkuasa.

.

Tangannya lembut, tubuhnya harum dengan aroma yang khas, rambutnya indah.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata menyakitkan jika terus menggaruk kepala dengan keras."

.

"Ayo coba lagi, Baek. Aku tahu kau cerdas untuk menyusun rubik dalam waktu duabelas detik." Dengkuran halus itu yang menjawabnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa suara pemuda yang tertidur di punggungnya masih saja indah untuk didengar.

.

"Kau ingin pekerjaan baru?"

"Hm, seperti apa?"

"Seperti seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dibalik sebuah film."

Tidak ada dimensi lain yang menariknya menjauh. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang memiliki segudang fantasi untuk cita-citanya.

Tidak ada angin yang membawa dedaunan di kala kering, tidak ada api yang membakar pepohonan dikala basah.

.

"Chanyeol sudah menikah."

Yang satu ini seperti tumpukan salju dan segelintir air yang membawa panas.

Berbait-bait syair yang ia nyanyikanpun tidak akan mencairkan rahang tegas yang terpapar sinar rembulan.

.

"Aku Chanyeol, dan kau Baekhyun."

Kehangatannya masih sama.

.

"Kau ingat malam seperti ini?"

Angin yang menerobos bahkan berlutut pada birahi yang sedang berdiri angkuh.

.

Namun malam tetaplah malam. Dingin tetaplah dingin dan airmata bukanlah mutiara.

"Kau harus mati besok pagi."

.

"Ini bukan tentang bagaimana aku mengagumimu. Tetapi tetang sebuah kenyataan bahwa kematianmu berada satu langkah di depanku."

.

Dinginnya berbeda, bahkan bintang pun terlihat lelah untuk berkelip.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu?"

Matanya masih terpejam. Namun tubuhnya hangat. Kehangatan yang meninggalkan candu. Ia bergumam untuk menjawab.

"Ada daerah yang selalu tertutup salju sekitar lima ratus langkah ke arah barat dari sini,"

Chanyeol menekuri wajahnya, pandangan yang jatuh pada bibirnya membuatnya gugup sendiri. Pipinya hangat.

"…dan konon katanya…"

.

Makhluk itu pergi.

.

"Aku Baekhyun dan kau Chanyeol."

Hangatnya sudah berbeda ternyata.

.

Jejak kaki yang menapak pada salju membawanya pada sebuah keyakinan bahwa masih ada kehidupan lain yang bisa ia rasakan.

.

"UNTUK APA SAMPAH DISIMPAN DAN DITATA RAPI SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Bawa mayatnya dan bakarlah di depan mataku."

.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Kehampaan bukanlah yang pertama kali menyauti panggilan ini.

.

"Baekhyunku. . ."

.

Dan satu mimpi yang dijanjikannya sekarang adalah,

Bagaimana menghabiskan kehidupan terakhirnya dengan menjadi hadiah terindah menggantikan jutaan bintang untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

Cr plot : a different face, Secret Light, Adagio

Aku ndak ngarep apa-apa serius u,u cuman pengen post aja apa salahnya? /pundung/ . Dan ff sequel a million sun ini bakal aku publish di new story ya, hehe :B jadi kudu follow aku/idih/dirajam/ sebisanya seminggu abis lebaran gue publish chapter 1 nya.

Last, Thanks to

ooh, hunniehan, chanchanhwang, guest, neli amelia, pintutGABISADIGINIIN, anaals, LeeEunin, baeqtpie, chika love baby baekhyun, oasana, choHunHan, Guest(2), marchtaotao, ShinJinWoo920202, creepyeol, cebaekyn, JoannaLiu Aquamarine, snowy07, egggyeolk, fitry.sukma.39, syahidaayu10, betmen, baekfrappe, fckingbyun, skeyou

for reviews dan yang fav/foll.

**Ok bhay.**


End file.
